


Steel

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav has a secret pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This fic came from a discussion about how Gustav looks like he shaves his legs. Now it could just be that he had very fine blond hair you can't see on piccies, but I don't care :).

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+tokio+hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:+mmom), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+oneshot), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r+to+nc17)  
  
---|---  
  
Finally he had some time to be alone and relax. It wasn't that Gustav had a problem with any of the other members of the band, it was just that their lives were so hectic and they spent so much time together that sometimes he just liked a little space. They were in a hotel tonight and he had managed to cry off any activities the others had planned. So far he had had a nice hot shower and then chosen his chillout playlist on his iPod for later. He had also arranged several things on the bed; a large bowl he had requested from the hotel, now full of hot water, a face cloth, a towel, a razor and a can of shaving foam.

He had already done his legs, his chest and under his arms in the shower because he used a cream for those, but there was one place he never used anything but hard steel. Gustav liked to be hairless on his body, everywhere except his arms. For him it was something that at first had started because he'd begun to get sweat rashes from all the fast movement involved in drumming and he'd read that being hairless helped. It had then become a habit and now he did not like the feeling of hair in those places he removed it from and as for the ritual of removing his pubic hair; that he rather enjoyed just for the sake of it.

He really didn't care what anyone thought of his habitual hair removal; it made him much more comfortable and anyone who thought it was odd could go and jump off a cliff for all it meant to him. The other members of the band had seen him naked on more than one occasion so they were all aware of what he did, and he knew for a fact that Bill wasn't fond of body hair either, so it wasn't as if it mattered to anyone he cared about. Of course, they had no idea how much pleasure he derived from the intimate hair removal.

After the shower he had belted his robe, but, now that he was ready for the last stage of his habitual preparation, he undid the knot and let the towelling hang loose. He carefully sat on the bed, making sure not to nudge the bowl and spill the water and then he propped himself up against the headboard. If he didn't have much time, he sometimes did this standing up over the sink, but he preferred to be reclining where he was comfortable. This was, after all, mostly about pleasure when he had a chance.

His cock was already showing an interest, since he was very familiar with the idea of what he was about to do and it always excited him, but it took a few strokes to get himself properly hard. Firmness definitely helped in making sure he didn't nick himself, so he played for a while, enjoying the feel of his fingers slipping slowly over his willing flesh.

Once he decided he was hard enough, he took the can of foam, spraying some into the palm of one hand. Then he carefully put the can back on the bed and with his free hand took hold of his engorged cock. Keeping it out of the way he spread the foam over his balls and the base of his penis, just enough to cover anywhere there was hair. He liked the feel of the shaving foam with its skin care ingredients and smooth glide formula. It felt cool and soft and very erotic and he savoured the sensation, closing his eyes and enjoying it as he slowly moved his fingers.

His cock throbbed hotly and he smiled to himself, spreading his legs a bit more so that he could reach better. However, soon the foam was at body temperature and he moved on to the next stage. He washed his hand in the bowl and picked up the razor, still using the other one to keep a grip on his body.

The first pass was always the same and he held his cock flush to his body so that he could see the underside properly. Then he placed the razor on the top of his sac and drew it upwards, taking in the base of his cock as well. The hardness of the blades on his soft skin felt wonderful and he let himself moan just a little. He never let himself go when he was doing that, because what he definitely didn't want was an accident while doing this, but he did let himself enjoy it.

The next stroke was next to the first, divesting the area of the short growth it had gained since he had last done this. That had been a rushed affair in the bathroom of the bus and he was glad he had time to savour this now. The feeling of the sharp blades gliding over his flesh made shots of arousal shoot through his cock and into the rest of his body and the sight of smooth, hairless skin made him want to touch.

He held himself in check as he carefully finished the area in another few, gentle strokes and then he took hold of his sac and pulled it upwards slightly. The sensation of his fingers on the newly shaved area was wonderful and he let himself moan again before washing the razor off in the bowl and continuing with the delicate area of the underside of his scrotum. This was the trickiest bit and he was very controlled and very precise and his cock was twitching by the time he was done.

The urge to touch himself properly now was almost overwhelming and he took a short break, rinsing the razor thoroughly as he brought himself into check once more. Once he knew he was ready, he moved his package to one side and then the other, fastidiously removing all hair on each and then he was ready for his favourite bit. Holding his cock out straight he placed the razor against the skin of his pubic region, stoking down and to the root of his cock. This was the best bit because he could see it clearly and without obstruction and for this his eyes were as important as his sense of touch.

He liked to see the swathe he had cut in the shaving foam to the pale skin beneath and his eyes were glued to his lower body as he repeated the move slightly to the left and then to the right. His body was almost humming by the time he had removed all hair and all foam except from the very base of his cock. This was the bit he always left until last and with what was almost reverence he changed his grip on the razor again. With small, light strokes he removed the last vestiges of hair from his erection.

It was part arousal and part satisfaction that made his moan to himself as he dropped the razor back onto the towel and just looked at himself. Smooth and soft; that was the way he liked the skin of his most intimate area and, when he let go to rinse his hands of the last of the foam, his cock jumped. He knew exactly what he was going to do next and so, it seemed, did his dick.

Picking up the face cloth, he carefully dipped it in the bowl until it was soaked with the lukewarm water. Then he squeezed it out before opening it so he had the whole square of white material at his disposal. Using both hands, he placed it over his erection and his balls and carefully wiped away any residue of his shaving, but he didn't take it away again. Once he knew he was clean, he flipped the cloth and wrapped the warm material around his cock, holding it firmly with one hand.

Now it was time for the ultimate prize.

Using the damp, warm heat he fisted his cock once and let out a long, heartfelt moan. After keeping himself in check through the whole shaving process, this was bliss and his hips involuntarily bucked up as he withdrew the cloth a little and his body decided to follow. The face flannel was cooling quickly, but it didn't really matter as he slid it over his body in long even strokes.

The slight tenderness of his freshly shaved skin against the texture of the wash cloth was wonderful and he ran his other hand over his soft, hairless balls as he continued to fist his cock. His sac was like velvet under his fingers and he let himself play, delighting in the feeling.

His mind moved through his favourite fantasy where someone else let him do this to them and that was all it took. The explosion started in his balls as a wonderful pressure, forcing its way through his cock as he came into the moist cavern made by the wash cloth and then the eddies moved through the rest of his body leaving him shaking and gasping and in heaven.

He always had the best orgasms when he let himself indulge in that particular fantasy and as lay there, enjoying the little after shocks still moving through him, he wondered what it would be like if he actually asked someone. Even though he was mostly girl orientated, it was always another male in his head when he thought of this scenario and he idly wondered if he's ever have the guts to go through with it.

Dumping the flannel on the towel with the bowl he just lay there for a while, relaxing. If he was ever going to ask someone it would have to be someone he trusted completely and who trusted him and that really only left three viable options. He smiled to himself as he imagined the look he would get from each of his band mates if he brought up that subject and decided that in the middle of a tour was definitely not the time to do it. It was possible one of them might say yes; Bill because he was curious; Tom because Gustav was pretty sure that was something Tom hadn't done yet; and Georg because Georg sometimes had hidden depths that surprised them all. Of course, according to science, it was also possible to throw a ball through a wall if you threw it enough times and random chance was on your side, so he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Climbing off the bed, he picked up all the stuff he had been using and headed to the bathroom with it. He was happy and relaxed and knew that he was going to get a hell of a good night's sleep, that is if the feeling of smooth flesh didn't keep him up all night; literally.

**The End**


End file.
